


Relationship Woes

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel accidentally stands up the reader.  Dean does Gabriel a solid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Woes

Dean Winchester whistled softly to himself as he walked through the hallways in the bunker.  There was one last slice of pie in the kitchen with his name on it.

A few steps later, Dean stopped, and shook his head as if to clear it.  Then he took a few more steps back and glanced to the side.

Y/N’s door was partially open.  She lay on her back on her bed, holding her phone above her.  It made a few quiet noises; enough to make it obvious she was watching a video, but not what kind.  On top of her chest was a tattered plain teddy bear.  It had been a gift from her boyfriend, Gabriel.  Naturally, she had it laying facing up, towards the video.

And she was practically naked.

She was wearing a blue button-down shirt so big on her, it could only be Gabriel’s.  Dean could almost swear he caught a glimpse of black lace panties.  Her smooth, freshly shaven legs were propped up and crossed.  Dean caught a faint whiff of some sort of flower scent coming from her.

Dean took a moment and just stared.

“Uhhh… do you take singles?”  The words came out of his mouth before he registered them.  She didn’t move.

“Hey, Dean.”  Y/N’s reply was listless.  Dean started to worry.

“Mind if I come in?”  Dean asked.  A vague arm wave.  Okay, this was definitely bad.  Cautiously, he entered her bedroom, slowly approached and lay down on the bed next to her.  When she didn’t move or acknowledge him further, he lay down next to her.  “What are we watching?”

“Cats.”  She replied.  Her voice was a little tense.  Not angry, but she may have been hiding tears.

“So… you’re sitting in your room.”

“Laying.”

“Right, laying.  In your room.  Alone.  Dressed like you’re edible and come in flavors.  Feel like talking about why?”

“I was gonna surprise him.”

“So, where is he?”

“Left a note.  Had stuff to do.”

“On your date night?”  Dean had to work to suppress his anger.

“It was a surprise, Dean.”  Y/n showed a little emotion here.  Like she was trying to convince herself.  “I’m not the only thing in his life.  He’s allowed to be busy.”

“Yeah, sure.  But-”

“But nothing, Dean.”  Y/n just sounded tired as she selected another video.

Dean sat there with her a moment, before giving her arm a friendly squeeze.

“I’m gonna grab some pie.  Want some?”  She shook her head and returned her attention to the video, and Dean left.

“Gabriel!!”  Dean only waited until her was well out of earshot of Y/n’s room before praying to the archangel.  “Got a real emergency.  Get your feathery ass down here, now!”

“This had better not be you crying wolf, Dean-o.”  The archangel appeared behind Dean.  “I’m in the middle of something.”

“I just had a chat with your girlfriend.”

“Is she alright?”  At the mention of her, Gabriel instantly straightened, and dropped all pretense of joking.

“Well, she’s not hurt.  She’s just in her room, watching cat videos with that stupid bear you bought her, wearing your shirt.”

“O-kay.  Sounds cute, and all, but I don’t really see the emergency-”

“Your shirt and a black thong.  Nothing else.”  Clearly, Dean thought, he would have to spell it out for Gabriel.  The millenia-old super powerful being couldn’t take a hint, apparently.  “Said she was going to surprise you.”

“Crap.”  Gabriel’s eyes went huge, and he spat the word out.  “I’m in deep.”

“Buddy, if you don’t get your ass in there, you might never get sex again.”

“Right.  I owe you, pal.  Big time.”  Gabriel vanished.

***

“You definitely have some ‘splaining to do, sugar.”  Gabriel’s voice comes from your half open doorway.  Startled, your eyes go wide and you lift your head up.

“Gabriel?”  A hint of a smile enters your voice, and your spirits lift slightly at the sight of him, trying to hide a smile and pretending to look angry.  Gabriel pulls your door shut, and stalks over to the bed.

“I get done early, come home to surprise my girl, and what do I see?”  Gabriel asked, gesturing dramatically at you as he sat down on the bed.  He reached one arm out and snatched the teddy bear off your chest, giving it a stern glare and holding it right up in front of his face.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip your stuffing out right now for making a move on my girl.”

“Hey!”  You snatch the teddy bear back from him.  “Leave him alone.  He was trying to cheer me up.”

“Was he now?”  Gabriel shifted on the bed, laying down on his side next to you, propping his head up on one arm and watching you as you divided your attention between him and the cat video on your phone, re-settling the teddy bear back on your chest.  “I’m a little confused, cupcake.  You kinda look like you got stood up.”

“I was going to surprise my boyfriend.”  You informed Gabriel, trying and failing to match his light, teasing tone.

“Wow.”  Gabriel whistled.  “Must be some kind of asshole for standing you up looking like that.”

“I said surprise.”  You roll your eyes.  “He didn’t know.  Stuff happens.  It isn’t his fault.”  You shift your weight, growing uncomfortable under the weight of his concerned golden gaze heavy on you.  The cat video ends and you select another one, trying to ignore the stirring feelings in you.  Your thighs are still up in the air, your knees bent at a 90 degree angle and your shins are crossed.  A finger runs up one leg, making you shiver a little.

“Seems a shame to let all this go to waste.”  Gabriel’s tone turns serious, showing a hint of the deep well of passion lurking underneath.

“I’m not really in the mood, Gabriel.”  You tell him with a sigh.  The finger retreats, and there’s a moment of silence.

“What can I do to make it better, cupcake?”  Gabriel’s tone is still serious and tender, making you sigh again.

“I dunno.  Go back in time and do the day over again?”  The last sentence leaves your mouth before you realize it, and there’s a second’s pause before your realize what you just said.  Your eyes snap back over to your boyfriend to meet a mischievous look.  Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at you.

“Gabe…” you start slowly.  Gabriel doesn’t drop his smirk, but starts to lift a hand.  “Don’t you fucking dare, Gabriel!”  You yell, dropping the phone who knows where and lunging for him.  Gabriel laughs as you attempt to tackle him, rolling you two back and forth on the bed as you both wrestle for domination.

Naturally, it ends with him on top of you.  You are panting at this point, your eyes a little wild.

“Well, if I had to go with a do-over, that I would keep.”  Gabriel’s smug smirk is still on, but desire lights his eyes.  “What does that bear have that I don’t have?”  Gabriel leans forward, covering your body with his, bending one elbow on the bed next to you to prop himself up.  He nuzzles your cheek gently, making your breath catch as he descends to your neck and sucks your pulse point harshly.  You let out a small whimper at the attention.

“Did he touch you here?”  Gabriel asked softly, slowly moving his mouth down your neck in what must be an attempt to leave a hickey everywhere that makes you moan.  Your eyes flutter shut, overwhelmed by the pleasure Gabriel is delivering to you.  And he’s only just getting started.

“Can he make you moan like this?”  Gabriel asks, attaching his mouth to another spot on your neck, sucking and nibbling until you moan.

“Gabriel,” you begin, your voice coming out as more of a whine than you’d like.  “Enough about the damned be-aaah!”  Gabriel’s hand sneaks under your shirt, groaning when he discovers your lack of a bra and tweaks one nipple sharply.

“I’ll take that as a no.”  Gabriel chuckled.  His lips find their way to the crook of your neck, and he sucks hard, lips and tongue and stubble stimulating you.  You bury one hand in his hair, holding him to you, and rest the other on his shoulder.  You thrash and whimper helplessly beneath him, no choice but to take his sensual assault.  Your hand tightens on his scalp, pulling his hair until he growls.

“You said you weren’t in the mood,” Gabriel breaks from your neck to breathe the words into your ear.  “Can I?”  He nuzzles your ear softly, his voice teasing you.

“Goddamnit, Gabriel, just fuck me!”  You yell at him, losing patience.  Gabriel chuckles and kisses the shell of your ear.  He sits up slightly, enough to lift his arms down to the buttons of the shirt you’re wearing.  With every button undone, Gabriel pauses and leans back down to cover every inch of skin revealed with his mouth.  You growl in impatience, reaching for the buttons yourself.  Gabriel swats your hands away.  He makes a gesture, and suddenly your hands are pulled above you, wrists crossing and your hands are held down by an invisible force.

“Gabriel.”  Your voice growls dangerously.  The object of your irritation glances up at you and grins cheekily.

“I’m getting there, sugar.  Be patient.”

“No!  Use your grace and get my fucking clothes off already!”

Gabriel has to stop his slow torture to laugh for awhile at that.  He hums, getting himself back under control, and undoes another button.  The sides of your breasts are just visible, as the shirt is still mostly closed even where it’s unbuttoned.  You struggle against his grace’s grasp on your hands fruitlessly, before flopping back to the bed with a frustrated whimper.  Okay.  Time to play dirty.

Gabriel has slid too far down your body for you to be able to grind against his cock.  You pull your legs wider, letting him settle between them with a grateful moan.  You bend one leg sharply, before sneaking it back under his body and straining to reach his crotch.  You barely make contact with one toe with his dick, before Gabriel makes another irritated noise.

“Oh, no you don’t.”  Gabriel tells you without pausing kissing down your belly.  Your ankles are grasped in a firm but gentle grip, and pulled away from his body.

“I bet the damned teddy bear would make me come faster than this.”  You mutter under your breath as Gabriel undoes another button.

  
He freezes.

You bite your lip and look down, golden eyes fixed on you.

“What was that?”  Gabriel asks you, calm and patient.  Too calm.  You narrow your eyes at him.

“I said, I bet the teddy bear would make me come faster than this.”  You meet his eyes calmly, challenging him.  Gabriel’s eyes narrow into a light glare, and he lifts a hand and snaps.  Your shirt and panties vanish.

“Fast, huh?”  Gabriel asks, a dangerous smile on his face.  “You want fast?”  You can’t help the smile growing on your face, much as you try to suppress it.  You bite your lip and nod eagerly at him.  You’re in so much trouble, and loving every second of it.  His grace releases your arms suddenly, startling you.  Before you can move, Gabriel sits up and gathers you in his arms, pulling you up until you’re straddling his lap.  Your arms are bent and your hands rest on his chest.  One of Gabriel’s hands is wrapped around your back, holding you close to him.  The other buries in your hair and pulls you in for a kiss.  You moan around his lips; Gabriel is fantastic at kissing your breath away, but this isn’t what you want, damnit!

Then you feel his grace, pushing into your pussy.  You gasp into his mouth, feeling a smile curl his lips.  He breaks away to stare at you, eyes tender and worshipful as they are mischevious.  It’s not like being fucked, exactly.  His grace touches every nerve inside you and stimulates them.  It’s like having a vibrator pressed against every inch.  With all the teasing Gabriel has already done, you don’t last long before you are cumming hard, spilling forward into his waiting arms.

But then he doesn’t stop.

His grace continues inside you, still stimulating your oversensitive pussy, drawing whines and pleas from you.  Gabriel chuckles and ignores you, mouth occasionally dropping to deliver a light nip or suck on your neck or breasts.  It doesn’t take long before you’re coming again, your head dropping back, and you thrash in his firm grip on you.

And still, Gabriel keeps going

“Nonononononononono!  Fuck, Gaaaaaabe!”  You screech, having lost count of your orgasms some time ago.

“You said you wanted fast.”  Gabriel tells you, his voice frustratingly unaffected.  “I’m giving you fast.”

“Waaaaaaaahhh!  Uh, Gabe!  Your cock, fuck!  Please!  ‘M sorry!  Just y- oh!  You!  Only want you!”  It is a struggle for you to get the words out under the pleasurable torture.  You can barely think at this point, spitting out everything that comes to mind without filter.

“Hmmmm.”  Gabriel observes you dispassionately, pretending to mull over his answer until he manages to make you come again, screaming and cursing him.

“All right, I guess since you begged me nicely enough.”  Gabriel replies finally, his grace pulling out of you, leaving you dizzy and confused.  You are repositioned on the bed until you’re laying down on your back, with Gabriel looming over you, looking smug.  His cock finally brushes your folds, and you give a moan.  You’re surprised at how much your overstimulated pussy is still wet and crying for him.

“What’s the magic word?”  Gabriel asks you teasingly, holding his cock just outside your entrance.  If you had any strength left in your legs, you’d just thrust up and impale yourself on the attractive ass.  As it is, you can’t manage it.

“Please!”  You practically scream.  “Goddamnit, Gabriel, please just fu- oh!”  His cock plunges into you, naturally just in time to interrupt you.  Again.

“Ooooooh, fuck.”  Gabriel groans, dropping his head to your shoulder as his cock hilts in you.  “Sofuckingwet.”

“Your fucking fault.  Ass.”  You manage to spit the words out, despite the spikes of pleasure running through you, the elation at finally having him balls-deep in you.  Gabriel chuckles again.

“Have to-make it up to you.”  Gabriel grits his teeth, barely managing the words.  He pulls back slowly, and your legs automatically go around his waist.  He pauses a moment as his cock is almost fully out of you, just his tip still buried in your wetness.  Your heels dig into his ass, trying to push him back in.  Then he thrusts so hard you almost move backwards on the bed.  His hands tighten their grip on top of your shoulders (when did he put them there?), holding you in place.

Gabriel’s thrusts are hard and wild, his eyes going everywhere with the gleeful expression of a kid in a candy shop.  Every thrust makes your breasts bounce and sway, quickly making them his favorite spot to stop and stare at.  Finally, Gabriel can’t resist any longer, and leans down to pull a nipple into his mouth.  His teeth bite into your nipple sharply, making you throw your head back and moan.  Gabriel makes an eager noise and continues sucking and nipping hard on your nipple.  His cock thrust and grows inside you, burying in you until your eyes almost cross in bliss.  Your nipple falls from Gabriel’s mouth and he groans desperately.  One of his hands leaves your shoulder, and moves down to tweak your clit.  You shout in protest at the stimulation and spasm a little.

“Come, sugar.  Please, come for me.”  Gabriel pleads, his voice showing how desperate and close to coming he is.  You cannot help but obey, screaming and pulsing around him.  Gabriel cries out, following you into orgasm so hard, the lights in your room flicker.  His cock explodes inside you, making his hips thrust harder into yours as your orgasms feed each other until you almost black out.

You’re both panting on the bed, your limbs limp and weak.  Gabriel’s head is resting against your breast, his breath hitting the still-wet nipple as he struggles to catch his breath.  You both lie there for awhile, just resting.  Finally, his wings flutter.

He has repositioned you both; he is lying on his back on the bed, and you are on your side, cuddled up next to him.  His cock, obviously, slid out of you at some point.  You manage a tiny, happy (and tired) little squeal and eagerly sink into his cuddles.  Gabriel chuckles, still sounding out of breath.

“Can the teddy bear do all that?”  Gabriel asks you.

“Gabe.  You got me that teddy bear.  Enough already.”  Your voice is equally out of breath as his, but you can’t hide the exasperated mirth underneath it.

“Had to apologize.”  Gabriel sounds suddenly vulnerable, and you crane your head up to look at him.  He is looking down at you, eyes tender and serious as one hand draws small circles on your back.

“Apologize for what?”  You ask him, honestly confused.

“I stood you up, sugar.”  Gabriel’s voice is gentle, surprised that he has to say it.  You frown and shake your head.

“That wasn’t your fault, honey.”  You tell him, overriding his protests.  “It’s not like you knew, or we had anything scheduled.  You’re allowed to be busy.”

“You were mad, though.”

“I was disappointed.  There’s a difference.  I wasn’t mad that you stood me up, because you didn’t do that.  I was disappointed that you weren’t able to make it.  Big difference.”  You manage enough strength to reach up at stroke his hair.  “I’m not the only thing in your life, baby.  And that’s okay.  Sometimes, you’re going to be too busy for me.  Doesn’t make me any less important to you.”  You tell him calmly.  Gabriel smiles at your words, but it is a very different smile than usual.  It starts slowly and small, growing until it covers his whole face.  Not mirth at a prank, or something.  Legitimate happiness; your archangel spends more of his time sad and tormented than most people realize.  Your heart soars a little at being able to bring this happiness to him.  Gabriel’s free hand strokes your cheek tenderly, before his smile gets an element of the familiar impishness.

“Soon as I can feel my legs again, I’m making you come some more.”  Gabriel declares wickedly.  You groan and bury your face in his chest.

“Can we do that tomorrow?”  Your voice is whiny and pleading.  “I think you broke me.”  Gabriel laughs, loud and long.

“Alright.  A one-time reprieve.  I am cashing it in some time, though.  You know I love an excuse to thank you.”  Gabriel replies finally.  You lift your head to glance up at him in time to see him wiggle his eyebrows at you.  You make a protesting noise and bury your head back against him, falling quickly into sleep in the arms of your archangel.


End file.
